


Catching Up With An Old Friend

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Valdo Marx is unbearable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt run into Valdo Marx at a party. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 998





	Catching Up With An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Встретиться со старым другом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438069) by [Black_Malachite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite)



> Listen. Valdo is an absolute asshole and I love him. 
> 
> I'm starting a one-woman campaign for him to be in season two, played by Santiago Cabrera. Because it's what we deserve.
> 
> This fic is also available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9171257), thanks to the translation by Blue_Cross!

They’re at a party in Cidaris, some fancy banquet for the king’s court which Geralt has barely been paying attention to, when a figure approaches and he notes Jaskier stiffen beside him.

The stranger saunters up and gives them an overly elaborate bow.

Jaskier’s eyes narrow. “Valdo.”

“So good to see you, Julian.” The man’s gaze sweeps over Jaskier, pausing at his frayed collar and the spot on his doublet where a button is missing. “You’re fresh from the road, I see. How rustic. Tell me, how is your life of adventure? I hear they sing your songs in taverns and whorehouses across the continent.”

Valdo is smiling serenely, and Jaskier looks like he’s about to explode.

“At least people have heard my songs,” Jaskier snaps. “Tell me, does anyone outside of Oxenfurt even know your name?”

“Perhaps not. But some of us search for a higher form of appreciation than mere renown.” Jaskier opens his mouth to argue and Valdo ignores it and continues. “Still, it’s nice that the common folk have music too. We can’t all be artists, hmm? The world needs its entertainers as well.”

Jaskier’s jaw drops and he launches himself bodily at Valdo, stopped only by Geralt grabbing him by the neck of his doublet. “You take that back!” he yells, trying to claw his way out of Geralt’s grasp. “I’m twice the artist you’ll ever be!”

Valdo turns his serene, syrupy smile on Geralt. “Glad to see someone has him under control,” he says, ignoring Jaskier’s hisses. “You must be the famous White Wolf.”

Geralt, unsure how to respond, inclines his head.

“Ooo.” Valdo shows his teeth. “The strong and silent type, hmm?” He returns his attention to Jaskier, who is still struggling. “I can see why you take so much pleasure in traveling with him. He seems most… inspiring.”

Geralt watches impassively as they snipe at each other, reminded more than anything of two feral cats yowling over a dead mouse.

“Perhaps I should take a leaf from your book, Julian. Find myself a traveling companion as a muse.” His eyes flick back to Geralt, hungry and beady. “Maybe I could _entertain_ your White Wolf, hmm? Take him on some _adventures_ of my own while you take some much needed time to rest and practice.”

“I’ll scratch your fucking eyes out if you try!” Jaskier yells, eyes wild and teeth sharp.

“My my, Julian. Such a temper. I see age hasn’t improved your sense of decorum.”

“I’ll kill you myself, you shit-guzzling son of a whore!”

Valdo laughs, deep and throaty, like he’s delighted by Jaskier’s performance. “How charming you are. One can always count on you to liven up a party.”

Valdo steps closer to Jaskier, all of the warmth dropped from his manner to reveal cold, hard malice beneath. “Let’s see how spirited you are when the king of Cidaris claps you in irons, shall we? You shouldn’t forget, I have powerful friends.”

Jaskier’s face falls, and Geralt decides enough is enough. He pushes Jaskier aside and steps right into Valdo’s personal space.

“If you or anyone from this court lay so much as a finger on him,” he warns, close enough to Valdo to whisper in his ear, “You’ll see what kind of powerful friends _he_ has. Because I’ll deal with you myself, and however long they search, they’ll never find all the pieces of your body.”

Valdo blinks. He steps back and takes Geralt in, notes the unforgiving set of his jaw, the aura of barely contained violence which Geralt usually tries to keep under wraps.

He goes pale. “Understood, my good sirs,” he says in a hurry. “Now if you will excuse me, my attention is required elsewhere -”

He turns and leaves at a brisk pace just short of a run. Jaskier finally stops clawing at Geralt’s hand and relaxes.

“So that’s the man you wished dead, is it?”

Jaskier pouts. “Now you understand.”

“I do,” Geralt agrees. “Melitele above, what an _ass_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is up on [tumblr](https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/612225815596466176/with-your-username-i-have-to-ask-this-geralt) too.


End file.
